giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Exile in the North
was an update released in the January 19, 2017 Patch‏‎‏‎ during closed Beta phase of Gigantic. Announcements *Day 1 – Pakko Exile In The North: Pakko! | Gigantic *Day 2 – Skins Exile In The North: Skins | Gigantic *Day 3 – Infographic Exile In The North: Infographic | Gigantic *January 26 – Creatures Exile in the North: Creatures | Gigantic *February 1 – Skins Exile in the North Minor Update: February 2nd 2017 | Gigantic Сontent Heroes New Hero – Pakko *“You all knew this was coming; Gigantic's seventeenth hero is now available, and he's pretty darn cute. Pakko is a melee/tank hero who uses snowballs, icy ground, and frigid breath to protect himself and control the flow of battle.” Update Notes: January 19th 2017 | Gigantic Creatures New creature – Yeti Cyclops *“This Adult Cyclops has a variety skills to help keep the enemy team locked down!” New creature – Winter Bloomer *“This new form of Adult Bloomer will keep your team alive! With both heals and shields, this creature spawns all-new Frost Orbs!” Features Honor Bonus *“If a player has disconnected from your match for more than 90 seconds, the short-handed team will receive a reduction to their team's respawn timers. This bonus increases if more players disconnect from the match.” Skins “Eternal Master” hero skins :“Since the time of the first Hierophant of Aurion, the people of the empire have worshipped the Eternals. In turn, those heroes who live up to the virtues of the Eternals may find themselves rewarded in dramatic fashion.” *“We're introducing a brand new set of skins unlocked by progressing through the hero ranks! For each hero, reaching Hero Mastery Rank 5 will unlock a new Eternal Master skin in the store! Jump in to check them out!” Winter themed hero skins * skins for Pakko Skin Pakko I'm Nawsus!.png|“I'm Nawsus!” 15000 / 500 Skin Pakko Royull Noesoes!.png|“Royull Noesoes!” 15000 / 500 Skin Pakko I'm a Meanotaur!.png|“I'm a Meanotaur!” 15000 / 500 Skin Pakko I'm Tido!.png|“I'm Tido!” 15000 / 500 Skin Pakko Tiedoh the Rich!.png|“Tiedoh the Rich!” 15000 / 500 Skin Pakko Lellow and Blue Teetoe!.png|“Lellow and Blue Teetoe!” 15000 / 500 * skins for Tyto the Swift Skin Tyto the Swift Northwind.png|“Northwind” 15000 / 500 Skin Tyto the Swift Icewind.png|“Icewind” 15000 / 500 Skin Tyto the Swift Darkwind.png|“Darkwind” 15000 / 500 * skins for Voden Skin Voden Northern Cedar.png|“Northern Cedar” 15000 / 500 Skin Voden Mountain Cedar.png|“Mountain Cedar” 15000 / 500 Skin Voden Ancient Cedar.png|“Ancient Cedar” 15000 / 500 * skins for Griselma Skin Griselma Fierce and Frosty.png|“Fierce and Frosty” 15000 / 500 Skin Griselma Sweet and Sugary.png|“Sweet and Sugary” 15000 / 500 Skin Griselma Cute and Cuddly.png|“Cute and Cuddly” 15000 / 500 *New color variations for Tripp “Wielding new and deadly gear, the stealthy assassin has chosen to outfit herself to better suit the cold environment.” Skin Tripp Shock Therapy.png|“Shock Therapy” ( ) 3,000 / 100 Skin Tripp Citadel of Frost.png|“Citadel of Frost” ( ) 15,000 / 500 *New color variations for Wu “Against the harsh winter weather, Wu comes equipped with his own gear to put the freeze on his enemies.” Skin Wu Mercy Gi.png|“Mercy Gi” ( ) 3,000 / 100 Skin Wu Shadow's Chill.png|“Shadow's Chill” ( ) 15,000 / 500 winter themed weapon skins Skin Wu Mark of Corruption.png|Wu – “Mark of Corruption” 300 Skin Tripp Icicle Shards.png|Tripp – “Icicle Shards” 500 Video Gigantic Exile in the North References ru:Изгнанник на севере Category:Updates